A Soul in the Woods
by YuaShizuka
Summary: Lucy died three months ago and the team hasn't gone on a job since. Master forces them on a mysterious job. What could this entail? And what's the deal with the client's ghost story! rated T for extra carefulness!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Yes I know it is short but it is the first chapter! Things will pick up in chapter 3! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Normal POV**

An old man and a young white haired woman talk in his office.

"Master, they haven't been on a job in 3 months and you plan to send them on _this_ one?!" The takeover mage yells.

"Yes, they need it. Mira I understand the problems here but it is important that they go on _this_ job." Master says.

"They are all just... empty. Especially Natsu, I mean this isn't the first time he lost someone like this. Lisanna at least came back but this is permanent. It wasn't her dissolving, it wasn't even close." She shudders remembering the stater that her body was in when they brought her back.

"I know, but I also know what I am doing." He raises his hand to stop her from arguing. "I won't change my mind. Please send them up when you go downstairs."

"Hai" she says as she leaves the room.

The main hall of the guild is as quiet as it has been since that day since 3 months ago. Mira makes her was over to the table of four in the corner.

"Master wishes to see you four." She passes on the message.

"Okay" they say in unison with the same empty tone. They all look like a mess, there are dark circles beneath their eyes and gray hasn't stripped for a long time. Natsu hasn't laugh for 3 months. Erza's aura isn't anywhere near it used to be it seems to waver. And Happy, he just sits there and sobs, all day, he is getting better at holding it in and has started coming back to the guild. They all truly look pitiful.

They all get up and head to the Master's office.

"Yes Master?" Erza says as they enter.

"I would like you to go on a mission." He says matter-of-factly.

"If you say so, sure." Gray says.

"I am going to have Wendy and Carla go with you. She will bring you to the location, since you aren't allowed to know until you get there what exactly your job is."

"What? That's weird. Why can't we know?" Natsu says.

"You just can't now go prepare. Meet Wendy and Carla at the train station in an hour.

So in an hour's time the four of them trudged their way to the train station and onto the train following Wendy.

"Good luck Brats" Master says looking towards the train station from the window.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Lemme know! Be completely honest! I can take it! So please review!_**

**_Levy: *looks over my shoulder* whatcha writing? _**

**_Me: *covers screen* N-no-nothing! _**

**_Gajeel: Whatever it is she don't own it._**

**_Levy: *looks from Gajeel to me.* ANOTHER FANFICTION?! _**

**_Me: Yeeeesssss._**

**_Levy: *facepalm* Lemme read anyway!_**

**_Gajeel: As I said earlier Shrimp's friend doesn't own Fairytail._**

**_Me and Levy: WE HAVE NAMES! *and hit Gajeel on the head simultaneously.*_**

**_BYE MINNA!_**


	2. A request is made

**Normal POV**

A man is walking through the woods going on the same trail that everyone else says is haunted. These rumors started three months ago and he doesn't believe them at all. His belief is that it is a prank from that gang in town.

A flash of white catches his eye and he looks over to see a tiny speck of white light. That is until the small light is gone and there is a woman grabbing at his clothing and face. He tries to run when they make eye contact. Her eyes are dark brown while her dress is the palest white you have ever seen to match her ashen skin while her hair is so blonde that there is almost no contrast between the three things. He sees in her eyes the greatest sorrow he has ever felt and he knows that this isn't some prank. It is real, and this poor girl is hurting greatly.

When she breaks eye contact she begins sobbing and runs away. Before the man can stop her she is gone.

He is left feeling more sorrow then he has ever felt before. 'This woman deserves peace, if I can't help her than maybe someone else can' he thinks as he goes to place a request.

**_A/N: Again tis short very short. very short. But this is the boring stuff now. Next chapter is gonna be interesting though! Please bare with me! _**

**_Happy: Only when someone who doesn't own fairytail writes about it will I be this UNhappy._**

**_Me: Ba-dum-tssssss_**

**_BYEBYE! _**


	3. The ghosty woman!

**_A/N: Here is the mystical and elusive chapter three! I shan't waste much time with the A/N here! _**

**_Starting chapter... Now-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WAIT!_**

**_Did I tell you guys that it took me forever to write this because my laptop was being stupid?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_bet I didn't did I?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yeah well it did! and I also had to decide some things for this chapter too!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Not to mention I get destracted reaaaaaally easily!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_E03_**

**_It is a messed up butterfly!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do you wanna read it now?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ya sure?!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You might not like me once you do. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Wait isn't that a line from some anime or something?!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OH YEAH! IT WAS FROM THE TEEN TITANS CARTOON! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ya know the one where Beast boy and Cyborg went into Raven's head and it was the sad Raven!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Okay I get it you want to read! Why else would you keep scrolling?! Okay your journey is almost over! Just scroll a bit further!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Love you so much for scrolling all the way down here to read! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

Deep within the woods there is a sound, like someone is sobbing. Not only that but there is a woman sitting on a rock with her head in her hands. This woman wears a white dress that is only one shade lighter than her pale skin. Her hair is a light blonde almost the same shade as her skin only a little bit more blondeish, of course, since she is in fact a blonde. The only real color she has is in her eyes, they are big and brown. Looking into them one might get lost. Lost once in happiness, now in sadness.

She is not a normal woman but a spirit or ghost of a once great Celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Why is she saddened so, you might ask. It is simple, her friends left her and she cannot find then.

One might also ask how she died. Let us look into her memories and find out.

**_~3 Months in the Past~_**

They had been on a mission to get rid of a large gang in a small town. They were walking down the street, Natsu and Gray arguing with Erza trying to stop them and Happy baiting them. Lucy trailed a foot or two behind avoiding the fight that was brewing, when she felt a hand go over her mouth and another around her waist and arms. She tried screaming but her friends were so loud that they couldn't hear her.

As she was pulled away by some stranger that she could not get free from, she watched as her friends did nothing and walked on, not noticing. The words the gang had said earlier flash through her brain. '_You will regret this! We will make you feel pain unlike any other!' _They had said after being defeated, or so they had thought. The guild members had shaken it off as an empty threat, but the threat felt all to real to Lucy now.

She stopped fighting him after a while and let him drag her wherever it was they were going. After about 15 minutes they were in the middle of the forest that surrounds the town. They push her against a small tree and tie her hands around it. She looks into a clearing filled with members of the gang that had not been caught.

"You took us too lightly didn't you, eh, missy? We told you that you would regret messing with us didn't we?" As he speaks he brings his face down closer to her, trying to intimidate her.

Lucy stays silent, not giving him the satisfaction. Her silence grates on the nerves of the gang member and he pulls his hand back only o bring it back down, connecting with her jaw, making a sickening cracking noise yet Lucy kept her silence. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, last time it was Gajeel.

The man who has been talking, his name is Jack it would seem, starts a barrage of hits. Hitting her in the stomach, the arms, the legs, the head, even her chest. She still refuses to scream, knowing it would only give them satisfaction, but why haven't the others come to get her?

Jack calls over one of the other gang members, "Hey why don't you practice drawing the symbol?" he says with a snicker.

"Why certainly." He say with a smile, his voice sounds like a snakes. He pulls out a small knife and walks towards her, slowly.

By the time that the snake guy was done with her she had their mark everywhere on her body. On her chest just below her collarbone, an extra large one on her stomach, 3 on her neck, one for each side and the front, going up and down her arms and legs, and on the palms of her hands. She was losing blood fairly quickly due to these marks.

The man with the knife was about to leave her alone when he noticed a bit of pink on her right hand.

"Hmmm how about we get rid of this little thing right here?" He says, grabbing her hand and turning it over the wrong way. This motion causes Lucy to grind her teeth together to keep from crying out, but then she realizes what he is talking about. Her guild mark.

"No! Don't touch that!" She yells at him and shakes her head violently. Her hair covers her eyes.

"oh so the lady can speak." Jack says. "Just what would you do if we did fix up that hand for you?" a chuckle laces his words.

"You think what your doing is bad?" She laughs quietly and brings her head up so that the entire group can see the glare she is presently giving. "You have no clue. Not a single clue, but trust me Fairy Tail does not stand to have their nakama hurt."

"Oh really. Then I suppose we will have to find out." And Snake-guy stabs the knife all the way through her hand and the middle of her guild mark, wrenching a scream from the blonde, and twists it, getting another scream. Then she starts to glow.

"What is going on?!" Jack yells and they can all here the blonde mumbling something and they are all enveloped by the light and knocked unconscious.

Lucy then whispers. "heh, didn't think I would just release my magic did you? heh, suckers. *cough* Loki, Virgo? Someone please come help me." _**{remember they can like talk though thoughts or something. Crux did it during the Daimatou Enbu, sorry if I misspelled it.}**_ Almost instantly Loki, Virgo, and Capricorn pop up and cut the bonds holding her up on the tree.

"Lucy-sama, what happened to you?" Capricorn asks worried.

"Just some gang members getting revenge." and she smiles. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Of course, Lucy, we will always be here for you." Loki says, trying not to show the worry that is evident.

"I know." she can feel her body and spirit starting to separate. "I know they will come. So can you please stay here to tell them I said 'goodbye and that they are some of the best friends I've ever had.'" She is now crying at the thought of leaving Fairytail and her spirits behind. "I love you all" She sobs out. Then she blinks one last time and as her eyes open again they lose their sparkle and go blank. Her breathing stops and her body goes limp just as Natsu comes plowing through the trees. Closely followed by Erza, Gray, and Happy.

**_A/N: SOOOO What do you think? Better or worse than the first two chapters? Lemme know in the reviews! PLEASE! I like reviews they taste like licorice! (If you get that coupled with Jack's name up there then I love you bunches!) Tell me what you liked and disliked! _**

**_Romeo: Stupid sadistic writer._**

**_Me: ROMEO! SHUT UP FOR ONCE! at least I don't pick on Wendy, right~? *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_Wendy: What about me?_**

**_ME: Weeeell Rom- *mouth is covered by Romeo.*_**

**_Romeo: Nothing! She just doesn't own you, me or Fairytail, RIGHT?_**

**_Me: *nods vigorously*_**

**_Man I love picking on Romeo in the disclaimer! Oh well BYE BYE! _**


End file.
